Monster Jam World Finals 11
Monster Jam World Finals 11 was held on March 26-27, 2010 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This World Finals was controversial with mainly the drivers who actively expressed their disdain for how large the track was, with many trucks breaking or rolling over. Another thing talked about was the number of racing crashes, 5, compared to the normal 0-2, which left multiple trucks out, or damaged for freestyle. On the plus side however, this was the first World Finals where the championship race was between Tom Meents and Dennis Anderson. Track Left - Double plateau jump with a step up ramp Center - Fountain step up jump Right - 30 foot tall trailer and double valley jump Far end - Van stack and a box van Lineup Advance Auto Parts Grinder - Lupe Soza Air Force Afterburner - Damon Bradshaw An Escalade - George Balhan Amsoil Shock Therapy - Jon Zimmer (World Finals Debut) Avenger - Jim Koehler Batman - John Seasock Blue Thunder - Linsey Weenk Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten Captain's Curse - Alex Blackwell El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock Iron Man - Lee O'Donnell (World Finals Debut) King Krunch - David Smith Madusa - Madusa Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents Monster Mutt - Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly Nitro Circus - Cam McQueen Spider-Man - Chad Tingler Stone Crusher - Steve Sims Superman - Chad Fortune Taz - Adam Anderson Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Pablo Huffaker Racing Round 1 An Escalade vs. Spider Man Iron Man vs. King Krunch Avenger '''vs. Madusa (crashes) '''Stone Crusher '''vs. Captain's Curse (crashes) '''Gunslinger '''vs. Nitro Circus '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''Batman '''vs. Superman Monster Mutt vs. '''Bounty Hunter Racing Round 2 El Toro Loco '''vs. Spider Man Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''King Krunch Grave Digger '''vs. Avenger '''Amsoil Shock Therapy '''vs. Stone Crusher '''Gunslinger '''vs. Taz (wins but crashes and cannot return) '''Blue Thunder '''vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''Air Force Afterburner '''vs. Batman '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Bounty Hunter Racing Round 3 '''El Toro Loco '''vs. King Krunch (crashes) '''Grave Digger '''vs. Amsoil Shock Therapy Gunslinger vs. '''Blue Thunder Air Force Afterburner vs. Maximum Destruction Racing Semi Finals Grave Digger '''vs. El Toro Loco (crashes) Blue Thunder vs. '''Maximum Destruction Championship Race Grave Digger '''vs. Maximum Destruction Freestyle '''Monster Mutt - 39 (crash) An Escalade - 31 Air Force Afterburner - 31 (crash) Stone Crusher - 28 (crash) Advance Auto Parts Grinder - 28 Maximum Destruction - 28 (crash) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 26 Bounty Hunter - 26 (crash) Iron Man - 25 Avenger - 25 Blue Thunder - 25 (crash) Superman - 15 (crash) Madusa - 12 Spider Man - 12 (crash) Grave Digger - 11 Nitro Circus - 10 (crash) Captain's Curse - 9 Gunslinger - 8 Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 8 Amsoil Shock Therapy - 4 (crash) Batman - 4 Taz - 4 (crash) El Toro Loco - DNS King Krunch - DNS Encore For the encore, 10 (to celebrate 10 years of Monster-Jam World Finals) non-competing trucks freestyle encore (they were coined as "non-competing" trucks, as the judges did not rate the freestyles). Trucks are listed in the order that they freestyled. Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten The Patriot - Dan Radoni Wrecking Crew - Chris Bergeron Blue Thunder - Frank Krmel (crash) Cult Energy Activator - Sean Duhon Breast Cancer Awareness Madusa - Madusa (crash) Mohawk Warrior - George Balhan (official debut; also performed on the Obsession chassis) Retro Grave Digger (Red) - Ryan Anderson (crash) Retro Grave Digger (Blue) - Adam Anderson (crash) Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson (crash) Trivia * This is the only World Finals, so far where multiple trucks (in this instance, three: Batman, Tazmanian Devil, and Amsoil Shock Therapy) were given a freestyle score of 4, the lowest possible score, ending them up in The Doghouse. It is likely due to the controversially difficult freestyle track that caused this, as they all either broke or crashed early in their runs. * George Balhan's new Mohawk Warrior truck's debut performance was actually on the Obsession chassis. Wrecking Crew was performed on Brutus' chassis as well, while being driven by Chris Bergeron, Brutus', at the time, regular driver. * The Blue and Silver throwback Grave Digger truck would later turn into a full competition truck, known as Grave Digger the Legend driven by Adam Anderson, who also drove it during the encore. Grave Digger The Legend would go on to receive its own chassis for full time competition; for the encore, it was used on a green Grave Digger chassis. The truck was retired in 2015 after adam left the team. * Excluding El Toro Loco and King Krunch as they didn't compete in freestyle, the average freestyle score was only 18.59 for this World Finals event. * The Special Susan B. Colman Breast Cancer Madusa truck was run on El Matador's chassis. * This World Finals featured the debuts, returns and final appearances of many trucks in the event. Iron Man, Advance Auto Parts Grinder and Amsoil Shock Therapy made their debuts at this World Finals. In addition it was Gun Slinger's first World Finals since 2005 and Spider-Man's first since 2003. Taz, An Escalade, King Krunch and the original Blue Thunder all made their final appearances at the World Finals here as well. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) Aces High Airborne Ranger Airborne Ranger Too Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) Brute Force Burnin' Money Crashmaster Cult Energy Activator* El Matador*** Excaliber Extinguisher General Hazzard Get Er Done Ground Pounder Heart Breaker Incinerator Madusa* Martial Law Maverik Monster Trakker McGruff Obsessed Obsession** The Patriot* Pitbull Play'n For Keeps Pure Adrenaline (Ride Truck) Robo Machine Scarlet Bandit* Screamin' Demon Sheer Insanity Shell Camino Shocker Sin City Crusher Stone Crusher Ride Storm Damage Terminator Time Flys TNT Tropical Thunder Virginia Giant Wrecking Crew* XXX * *= these trucks did perform for during the 10 truck encore; though were still "non-competing" since their freestyles were not scored. ** **= This truck was actually used for Mohawk Warrior's debut performance during the encore). ** ***= This truck was actually used for Breast Cancer Madusa's Perforcmance Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2010 events